The First Meeting
by Yuki Suou
Summary: "Write a first meeting between Dean and Cas, including dialogue. It has to be under 1,000 words." Written for this challenge in FB group: Supernatural Fanfic Writers and Prompts.


**The first meeting**

The first time Dean met Castiel, Angel of the Lord, he had been skeptical, angry and a little bit suspicious. Sure he had busted him out of Hell (he was sure he would never get out _ever,_ and he still wholly believed he deserved no less), but how many people or creatures had done something for him out of the goodness of their heart?

Everyone, everything had their own hidden agenda.

They _always_ did.

Then there was the incident with Pamela's eyes. One more thing to add to his burden. (Then again, recently it seemed like it was all that defined him- guilt, anger and self-hatred).

Dean knew it was dangerous trying to summon something so _powerful,_ so mighty (the fact that eyes burned out of sockets just because she witnessed the true form was frightening) but he had to know. He had to find out why someone rescued him from his nightmare, why would anyone go through the pains of fighting down to Hell (he might not remember the rescue, but he was damn sure that the demons didn't let go of their favourite plaything without resistance), just _why_.

Then he dropped Bobby and blood ran cold in his veins, _he couldn't do this, what would happen now, he didn't even know how to kill him-_

He had known relief, Sam-coming-back-to-life relief and he felt something akin to those emotions when he found that no, he was still breathing.

He hadn't lost one more person at least.

So it was understandable that he was upset and not a little heartbroken when he found out that yes, there was a greater purpose behind his rescue, just as he had suspected. Even so, he had noticed the shadows of the Angel's wings (he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact, Sammy would be overjoyed) and noticed a few things.

Dean was great at that stuff, actually.

 _How some of the feathers bent at unnatural angles, how some of them looked charred, how there were glaring filling defects in some areas~_

 _And he realized Castiel had not come out unscathed._

So inspite of everything, he did feel a little bit lighter. _They did not give up on him._

The first time Dean had met Castiel, Angel of the Lord, he felt anger and disappointment.

But he had also felt something he never thought he would feel again.

A tiny, little sliver of hope.

 **xxxx**

The first time Castiel met Dean Winchester, The Righteous Man, the latter was drenched in blood from head to toe, a sick grin on his face as he tortured whatever poor soul had the misfortune of being on that table. Castiel was sure that it didn't deserve any less. After all, there was a reason people ended up in Hell.

Truth to be speaking, he was disappointed. He had heard how Dean Winchester had broken only after forty years, (his father was hundred and counting) and in whatever little time he was there, he had quickly gained rank amongst those disgusting, foul creatures. He couldn't fathom how The Righteous One could be so-

 _Depraved._

But it was his Father's order and Castiel would never even dare to allow a single thought to form that could mean treason.

So he did what he was asked, feeling sorrow and anger battling with his life-long training as he saw numerous brothers and sister falling to Hell's darkness and he questioned, why was one human's life more important than his comrades?

He kept a careful watch on his _ward_ and his opinion did not change as he saw him break and steal and commit all sorts of blasphemy. He tried to reach out to him, but to his rising disappointment, Dean Winchester couldn't even hear his True Voice.

Castiel would have regretted it if he was any less of a soldier.

But then curiosity got better of him (Brother Gabriel had always said he was way too curious and Brot- _Lucifer_ had always applauded him for that, so when _he_ fell and his other brother left and so many died, he ruthlessly squashed that side of his) and he looked into Dean's past and realized exactly why Dean was considered The Righteous Man. Realized why exactly he was such an important piece.

The first time Castiel had met Dean Winchester, The Righteous Man, he was just following orders.

But he felt something that he had not thought he will feel again.

A tiny, little sliver of curiosity.

 **xxxx**

 **Author's note:** This is a challenge from the group "Supernatural Fanfic Writers and Prompts":write a first meeting between Dean and Cas, including dialogue. It has to be under 1,000 words.

So here it is, Shawn. Hope you like it.

Edited: 09/04/2018


End file.
